


First Christmas

by Kalua



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [17]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brotherly Fluff, Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Now that Gozaburo is gone, Mokuba and Seto can celebrate Christmas however they want to.
Relationships: Kaiba Mokuba & Kaiba Seto
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559035
Kudos: 14





	First Christmas

“Morning.” Mokuba was barely even awake when he came downstais, Kuriboh trailing after him. They both stopped, yawned, and rubbed their eyes—at which point they finally noticed how much the room had changed.

“Good morning, Mokuba.” Seto was already awake, of course, sipping his cocoa.

Mokuba barely even heard him, mesmerized by the huge Christmas tree, alongside the many other Christmas decorations that had _not_ been there yesterday, until Blue-Eyes’ gentle coo snapped him back to reality.

“Uh, Seto? When did all… this happen?” Mokuba gestured vaguely towards the tree.

Seto shrugged. “Last night. It’s our first Christmas now that we’re free, so I figured I should make it special. There’s a present for you under the tree, too.”

For a moment, Mokuba was stunned, then a big smile appeared on his face. Instead of going for his present, he ran up to Seto and jumped into his arms to hug him. “You’re the best big brother ever, you know that?”

Seto reflexively caught Mokuba, looking down on him for a second before he returned the smile. “And you’re the best little brother I could’ve wished for.”

**Author's Note:**

> First I was gonna have Seto drink coffee, buuuut. He's still Baby at that point, so cocoa it is.


End file.
